


A Very Tony Stark Move

by coconutknightshade



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Baby Ben Parker, Dad Peter Parker, Gen, Grandpa Tony, Humor, MJ IS GETTING HER PHD AND I LOVE HER, Peter Parker is a Good Dad, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker's A+ Parenting, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, i stan teenage morgan stark and so should you, this wasnt supposed to be this long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutknightshade/pseuds/coconutknightshade
Summary: Peter's sixteen when Tony Stark busts into his room on a Saturday morning and convinces him he's going to be late for school. Now that Peter Parker is a grown-ass adult with a son of his own, he thinks it's time to start a family tradition.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 45
Kudos: 453
Collections: Peter Parker is a Good Dad





	A Very Tony Stark Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/gifts).



> Anyone who has spoken to Seekrest for more than a minute and a half knows she is the most prominent advocate for Peter Parker as a Dad. Per her own sentiments, it is a tragedy that we don't have more fics in the "Peter Parker is a Good Dad" tag, and I'd be remiss if I didn't do my part in rectifying this wrong. And thus, earlier today, an idea was born, and through divine inspiration I bring to you, "A Very Tony Stark Move".  
> [Seekrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest), I adore you and I hope you enjoy this little Parker family universe I have created for you! <3
> 
> Major shoutout to [Blondsak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondsak/pseuds/blondsak) for coming in clutch with the beta-ing and continuity check! What a Queen!

"Why does your face look like that?" 

Michelle's sitting at the kitchen table, books scattered everywhere as she works on her Ph.D. thesis - which very quickly became her second baby - when Peter strolls in and drops into the seat across from her. He's wearing slacks and his favorite blazer, but most importantly, he's wearing a grin lifted directly from the Cheshire cat. It doesn't take over a decade of having been together to recognize that her husband is very much up to something. The fact that he's dressed up as such on a Saturday night with nowhere to go is a dead giveaway. 

"Because it's my face?" Peter doesn't even attempt to look offended, too distracted by whatever's bouncing around his head. 

"Try again."

"I can't gaze upon my glorious wife without it being suspicious?" He's pulled one of her books closer to him and casually flips through the pages. The innocent act isn't fooling her. 

"Not like that, you can't. And not when you're using phrases like _gaze upon_ and _glorious wife_. What gives, Parker?" 

Peter doesn't even bother with a parry; instead, his grin only widens as he looks up from the page he definitely is not reading. "I was just thinking-"

"Dangerous for everyone involved."

"- about something Tony pulled on me once," he continues, raising his voice an octave to speak over Michelle's drag. Peter pulls himself to his feet and crosses the kitchen to put on a cup of coffee that he _definitely does not need at this time of night._

"In retrospect, it was brilliant. Damn, if I wasn't mad for _days,_ though."

He grins again, staring at the clock like it's in on some little secret. Apparently, that's precisely the case, made evident in the way Peter bounces between the clock on the wall and that on the stove, messing with them both until they read roughly 6:30. Michelle leans back in her seat, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at Peter. 

"What are you going to do to my baby?" 

Peter's expression darkens mischievously as he turns towards his wife. For a moment, he doesn't answer, turning instead to pull their son's favorite Iron Man mug from the cabinet and pour himself a cup of coffee. The pregnant pause that hangs between them is dramatic, and Michelle rolls her eyes. It's a very Tony Stark move. 

"I'm going to wake him up for school." He doesn't elaborate, but his eyes flick back over to the clock on the wall that now reads 6:30. "And would you look at that- We're running late." 

Michelle bursts out in surprised laughter. "You're going to _what_?" 

Peter, vibrating with childlike excitement, nearly dances back over to the table before dropping into the chair and leaning forward like he's about to share a secret that he really shouldn't. "I'm going to wake Ben and tell him he's going to be late for school. Tony did it to me at sixteen-"

"You should be embarrassed that he succeeded."

"- now I'm going to pay it forward." He leans back, crossing his arms and failing to pull off a smug expression. He still looks like a child at Christmas.

"Except Ben is eight, not sixteen." 

"Yeah, but with your genes, I give it another year before he sees through all my bullshit." Michelle shoots him a - _successful_ \- smug grin. Ben really does take after her, something Peter loves to feign offense over, but Michelle knows better. 

She can see it in his eyes. Especially when Ben twists Tony's words against him to get what he wants. It's not so funny, however, when he tries to pull the same on Peter. Then it quickly becomes, _"Michelle, come get your child before I give in to his demands!"_ To which the little shit always smirks - _thanks Tony, for that lesson_ \- with a triumphant, _"I love to win."_

Michelle loves her boys. 

"If you follow through with this, you're going to regret it. He's going to get you back somehow. And probably with Tony's help."

"Oh, I'm sure of it," Peter laughs. "But it will be endlessly worth it in the moment." 

"Don't you think Ben will notice when you load him up into the car, and the clock doesn't match what you're telling him?" Their kid is eight, but he's wicked bright.

Peter smirks, taps his index finger to his temple, and says, "Your husband isn't as dumb as you think. I've already gone out and taken care of it." 

"So," Michelle drags out. "That wasn't you carrying the trash out?"

"I think we both know the answer to that."

Michelle can only shake her head and smile openly at the chaos that is about to unfold. Peter pulls himself to his feet, buttons his blazer, and runs a hand down it to smooth out the non-existent wrinkles. 

"Now, M'lady, I must bid you adieu. I have a son that's going to be late for school." He bows dramatically and takes off down the hall towards Ben's room. Michelle laughs, opening another book and dropping it over the already open one in front of her, when she hears Peter's mock-hurried, "Ben, get up! I overslept, and we're both going to suffer for it!" 

\---

Peter bursts into his eight-year-old son's room in a flurry, hurriedly crossing over to the chest of drawers and pulling out clothes left and right at random. 

"Dad, what?" comes a sleepy voice from beneath the covers. 

"Ben seriously, if you don't want to be late for school, you need to be up like five minutes ago." That seems to do the trick because Ben Parker, _bless him_ , is an absolute nerd - _"Stop calling him a nerd, Morgan"_ \- who loves school. 

The kid trips over his own feet - because yeah, he's definitely got Peter's genes in him somewhere - and lands on the floor with a soft groan as he scrambles out of bed. Peter snorts in amusement, still needlessly pulling clothes from the drawer knowing full well picking them up and refolding them later will be worth it. 

"Shit," Ben says, snatching off a shirt that's landed on his face before tearing out of his pajamas and hopping around on one foot as he tries to get his leg through a pair of jeans. The word has Peter's brows furrow in surprise as he whirls around, eyes narrowed at his oblivious son who is now fighting to get his shirt on. 

"Ben Parker! Seriously?" When he's finally got his shirt all the way on - _backward_ \- he looks up at his father with wide eyes. The look on Peter's face makes him wince. 

"Uncle Happy says it whenever he's annoyed!" It's a weak defense. 

"So basically all the time," he mutters, now digging through the closet and tossing over a pair of sneakers. 

Ben, catching with ease, slips them on and doesn't even bother checking if the laces are tight enough. He grins up at his Dad when he says, "Pretty much." 

Peter fights not to match Ben's infectious smile and pushes him towards the door. 

"Alright, monster, go brush your teeth and think about what you've done!" His voice is stern, but the fondness in his gaze gives him away. "It's almost seven, and if Daddy's late, he's going to be fired." 

"What?" Ben's confusion is evident on his face, and Peter rolls his eyes, flicking his hands at the kid in a clear, _shoo-ing_ motion.

"Just hurry!" 

A clear example of Ben's lack of forethought has him spinning around and tripping over his shoelaces, flailing before hitting the ground. Before Peter can rush over to him, he's back on his feet with a hurried, _"I'm okay!"_ thrown over his shoulder. 

Okay, maybe Ben has more of Peter in him than he thought. 

\-- 

Ben comes racing into the kitchen like he's on fire, and Michelle looks up once more from her chaos on the kitchen table. He's not even bothered to take a brush to his thick curls and whew does it _show_. That on top of a backward shirt and pockets pulled out has her baby boy looking like a hot mess. She cuts her eyes over to Peter, who is sipping his coffee with a glint of deviousness in his eyes as he watches Ben scramble around, climbing up onto the counter so he can dig into one of the cabinets for a package of pop-tarts for the road. 

Michelle clears her throat, and Peter pulls his eyes away from Ben as he now pulls whatever he can grab fastest out of the fridge and throws it in his lunchbox. When their eyes meet, Michelle raises her brows expectantly. Peter chuckles and defends with, "It's not like I'm _actually_ letting him walk into school looking like that." 

She opens her mouth for what will absolutely be a snarky retort but stops short when 50 pounds of hurried, flailing arms slams into her side with enough force that she has to grab the edge of the table to steady herself. Small arms wrap around her neck, and she's assaulted with minty fresh breath, and a whined, "Why didn't you _wake_ me? I'm going to be late now!" 

Peter, damn him, _laughs_ as Ben manages to spin this whole debacle into somehow being her fault. He squeals when Michelle wraps one arm tight around his midsection, pulling him in for a hug, and not letting go as she digs her fingers into Ben's side - his Achilles heel, if you will. 

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Her voice exudes innocence as she relentlessly tickles her son. "Is this _my_ fault?"

"No!" Ben gasps for breath, immediately taking back his slight against her as he scrambles to escape her clutches. 

Now satisfied, she lets him go with a grin as devious as her now laughing husband. When Ben tries to back away, she grabs his wrist and pulls him in once more to press a loud kiss on his cheek, which he equally tries to escape. He is, as of late, too _cool_ for that. Free once again, Ben scurries around the table before she can snatch him back up and grabs his backpack that's been haphazardly abandoned on one of the counters. 

When he throws it over his shoulder, he turns to Peter with a huffed, "Let's _go_ , Dad. Waiting on you. Like always." 

Michelle nearly chokes at both his words and the offended expression Peter's now shooting his way. He turns towards Michelle with a look that very clearly says, _can you believe this kid?_

"Rude," he mutters under his breath, dumping his coffee into the sink and dragging his messenger bag off the counter where it had _also_ been haphazardly abandoned. Michelle picks up a book to hide her laughter as she watches two of the three most chaotic individuals she's ever met head for the door. 

\----

"The sun's not even up!" Ben says as they pull out of the parking garage. He's practically bouncing in his seat, borderline anxious at the prospect of being late for school, as they're already twenty minutes "behind schedule". _Dad_ , he'd whined, racing off towards the car ahead of Peter when it was apparent the man wasn't going to _literally_ run towards the vehicle. _I haven't been tardy all year, and if I'm tardy today, I won't be eligible for the perfect attendance award!_

Absently Peter wonders if he had been just as freaked out nearly a decade ago when Tony had rushed him out of bed with the same excuse. 

He remembers being half-dazed as he skid into the kitchen in his socks, catching himself on the counter as his feet nearly slid out from under him. Pepper had been in pajamas which really should have been the one damning piece of evidence that Tony Stark was full of shit, but the two of them had been up until after midnight the night before - _what should have been Exhibit B, your honor, of why Tony Stark was full of shit_. The difference then being Tony had actually chosen to wake him at ass o'clock on a Saturday morning rather than after sunset like Peter was currently doing to Ben. 

"Wow, good observation, Ben. I can really see how you're top of the class. I _know_ they taught you the sun comes up later during winter." Peter laughs when his son pushes at his arm. Before the eight-year-old can shoot off a retort that in all likelihood would have made his mother proud, _The Imperial March_ plays through the vehicle speakers. Peter grins when he hits the button on the dash. 

"Hey, Mr. Stark!" There's a tired sigh on the other end of the line as Peter defaults back to an old habit that took several years to break. "I've got Ben here with me."

Which is effectively code for _watch the language_. 

"Hey, Benny!" Peter grins at the way his son scowls at the nickname Tony _definitely_ calls him just to rile him up. "I feel it's my not-parental parental duty to ask what you're both doing out at-"

"Tell Dad he needs to pull it together and drive faster!" Ben flat out cuts Tony off, and Peter can't help the brief snort of amusement before processing his kid's words. A phrase he no doubts picked up from the terrifying blend that is both Tony and Pepper wrapped up nice and neat in the form of one snarky sixteen-year-old package. 

"Tony, tell Ben the adults are talking and-"

"You're _both_ children, and it shows." Peter huffs, mock offended. Before he can respond, he hears a muffled, _"Pull it together, Peter!"_ over the speakers, which absolutely confirms his suspicions that Ben is picking up habits from Morgan. He smirks childishly when Tony sighs dramatically and says, "Children. All of you. I'm surrounded by children." 

"I guess now you know how Rhodey felt whenever he was stuck with the both of us." 

Tony laughs, starts to speak again but is cut off once more when Ben groans loudly, sounding very much annoyed. 

"Can we stop with the hah-hahs? If I'm late for school, I'm not talking to either one of you for a week!"

"Promise?" both Tony and Peter respond at the same time. There's a brief beat of silence before Tony follows it up with a confused, "Wait, what?" 

Peter can practically feel his son rolling his eyes.

"Do you know what time it is, Tony? It's Ben's Gonna be Late for School o'clock." Peter swears up and down his son picked this flair for theatrics up from Tony, but Michelle always shoots him a knowing look that has Peter crossing his arms petulantly over his chest with a pre-emptively muttered, _"I am not that dramatic."_

Another beat of silence that has Peter holding his breath, and he can almost hear the light bulb click for Tony before he howls with laughter and his face flickers to life on the dash-screen in front of Ben. 

"Peter," he says, trying to hold back his laughter. "You didn't! Without letting me partake? Rude!" 

Suddenly Morgan is there, pushing her Dad aside so she can see the two of them. When she spots Ben, her expression softens in the way it always does when she's around him. 

"Ben, are they being mean to you?" 

Tony hides his laughter, all too knowing, behind a hand, but the way his shoulders shake is a dead giveaway. 

"Morgan," Ben whines. "Nobody cares that I'm going to be late for school." He's sunk down in his seat, arms crossed over his chest. There's another moment of silence and Peter resolutely keeps his eyes on the road. 

"Oh, you two are just terrible!" Morgan shoves her Dad, pushing him nearly off the screen. "Ben, it's Saturday. And it's just after 7. _At night_. You aren't going to school." 

Peter's already got his right shoulder lifted to his ear to brace for a blow that never comes. When he chances a quick glance over to his son, he can see the clear confusion on his face mere seconds before it softens into something more relaxed. 

"My end of the year award for perfect attendance is safe," he says, placing a hand over his chest in relief and letting his eyes fall shut. At his words, Peter frowns.

" _God_ , I love this kid," Tony laughs openly, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose as his grin widens. 

"You're _not_ mad?" Peter asks in confusion. How _anticlimactic._

"Oh no," Ben reassures. "I'm mad, but my teacher says patience comes to those who wait." 

"I don't think-" Peter begins before his brain reroutes. "Wait, what does that mean?"

Morgan snorts. "You're all the height of lame. Except you, Ben." She winks before wandering off camera. 

"I heard Mom tell her friend that you're a genius, but now I feel like she was lying." It's the only response he offers up, and now that they _aren't_ in a "hurry", Peter presses a button on the dash. Once he feels the slight shift in the vehicle that indicates it has switched into self-drive mode, he takes his hands off the wheel. Peter leans over to flick the image on Ben's dash upwards so that Tony's holographic image broadcasts on the center of the windshield. 

"Mom tells her friends that I'm a genius?" he preens, heart warming still all these years later under Michelle's praise. 

"Yeah," Ben says, distracted. "She usually follows it up with, _but he's still a dumbass_." 

Where Tony snorts in amusement, Peter's face falls. But honestly, she's not wrong. He turns towards his son and lightly flicks him on the side of the head. 

"Stop _swearing_. What is wrong with you, Kid?" 

Ben frowns as he rubs the side of his head like it hurts. Peter rolls his eyes because, once again- _dramatic_. 

"I'm not a _kid_. I'm almost done with third grade." 

Peter's eyes cut over to Tony, who looks equally amused. 

"Hmm," Peter begins innocently. "Most not-kids I know don't trip over their shoelaces." 

Ben turns towards him with a face of pure _betrayal_. "Dad, that was embarrassing!" 

"Don't let him fool you, Ben. Your Dad is the CEO of embarrassing himself." Tony doesn't look away from Peter as he smirks. 

Ben glances between the two, face screwed up in confusion when he says, "CE what?" 

"Not important. What _is_ important is that one time, when your Dad was about Morgan's age, he thought it would be a good idea to-"

"Anyways!" Peter cuts him off. "Look at the time! It's time for Ben to be asleep. He's got school in the morning."

"No, I don't!" Ben says, indignant. "I'm not falling for that again." He crosses his arms once more and refuses to look at his Dad. 

"Don't worry, Ben. Morgan and I will help you get revenge." Tony's grinning deviously, and suddenly Peter knows how Michelle felt earlier when he'd walked in wearing that same expression. Except for this time, he knows _he'll_ be the victim. 

"I don't like this game," Peter scowls. 

"Tough shit, Kid." He winces and looks over to Ben. "Don't tell your mom I said that." 

Ben only grins, and Peter rolls his eyes. 

"Anyways, as I was saying earlier- your Dad thought it would be a good idea to-"

"Okay! Thanks, love you, bye!" Peter interrupts, speaking so quickly it sounds like one long, single word before he cuts the feed. 

"That was rude." Ben sounds too much like his mother for comfort. 

"That was rude," Peter echoes back in a mocking voice, only cracking when Ben laughs. He leans over to reroute them back to their apartment but frowns when, in doing so, _"Override Failed"_ flashes onto the screen, followed immediately by FRIDAY's voice ringing through the vehicle. 

"Initiating the Time Out Protocol." 

The new route lights up on the dash, and where Peter groans half-heartedly, Ben gasps in excitement.

"Sleepover at Tony's!"

And honestly, how can he be the least bit put out when Ben is vibrating with such pure unadulterated delight? The kid has the whole family wrapped around his finger. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing! Honestly, I think the Spirit may move me to writing more of this crazy little family. The chaotic energy in this family breathes life into me. So do comments- Share with me your thoughts! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at [Coconutknightshade](https://coconutknightshade.tumblr.com/)!!!  
> AAAND follow our lovely [Seekrest on Tumblr](https://seek-rest.tumblr.com/) as well!!  
> DOUBLE AND, the wonderful [Blondsak](https://blondsak.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
